


The Star Wars AU No One Asked For

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And in love, F/M, Star Wars AU, marinette and adrien are padawans, until you know they suddenly found themselves some of the last surviving jedi, which was their biggest worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: The Jedi Trials were no easy task, both Marinette and Adrien were aware of that. But neither of them guessed their Jedi Trials would require surviving the purges and being the last hope of the Galaxy in the fight against the Empire.





	The Star Wars AU No One Asked For

**Author's Note:**

> I've been to the Last Jedi last week and I had been blasting Star Wars music the whole week. So have this. I was listening to Across the Stars while writing it.

If you would have told Marinette that her Jedi Trials would mean wandering around on some hellish planet in the Outer Rim looking for a mine of kyber crystals, she might have laughed and told them it was a nice joke. It wasn’t so funny anymore.

“Why the kriff would there be a mine on this swamp of a planet?” Marinette asked no one in particular as she tried to avoid the muddy waters. There was a small line of land that she was walking on at the moment, doing her best not to fall into the water. The last thing she needed was to meet whatever creature was living in there. Cause if her travels and missions in all her life as a padawan taught her something was that there were always some random, horrible and possibly dangerous creatures somewhere.

So far, this mission had been useless. They were on this nightmarish planet for Force knew how long (it was about two weeks, if her counting was accurate) and only interacted with the civilisation once, in the small town port they arrived through, which, as it seemed was the only place in this dump that was populated by somehow civilised species. At least she will meet back with Adrien soon. She let herself smile at the thought.

It shouldn’t have come as such a surprise that they were sent on their Jedi Trials together. Marinette had always felt as if there was a deep connection between them. Maybe it was because they both game into training later than usual, resulting in the rest of the younglings ostracizing them. Maybe it was because their masters were good friends, which led to a lot of missions together during their time as padawans. Maybe it was the Force itself. Marinette always tended to lean towards this answer. During almost all years since she knew Adrien, she had always been just hyper-aware of him and his presence. Even when they were systems away, sometimes it felt as if they were right next to each other.

_(“What is this?” she was in her room, back in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, her voice just a loud whisper, trying to keep anyone from possibly. Her connection with Adrien is the one thing she had ever kept from her Master, Tikki, yet she couldn’t bring herself to feel bad about it._

_“It is a sundew blossom,” he said with a smile. “They only grow here in Takodana. And they only bloom in the period where both the moon and the sun can be seen. I know you love flowers and look here.” he moved a little, showing her the vast landscapes of Takodana, the forests and the waters and the small field of flowers just next to him._

_She was no longer in her room in the temple, but next to Adrien, looking at the beautiful sunset settling over the forests. She felt something warm in her hand and the next thing she knew was that Adrien was pacing one of the Sundew blossoms in her hand, closing her fingers gently around it._

_“Just take it. And find something to plant it in.”_

_“Thank you Adrien.” she smiled fondly at him._

_“Anything for you, Princess. Wait for me to come back?”_

_“I am waiting for you to come back so I can kick your ass again in dueling.”_

_He burst out laughing. “Of course. I can’t wait for that. See you soon, Marinette.”_

_She nodded. “May the Force be with you.”_

_Their connection faded away and Marinette was back in her room in the Jedi Temple, the sundew blossom still in her hand.)_

He had always been more daring when it came to… no. Don’t think about that, Marinette, she chastised herself. You are on your Jedi Trials and you know attachments were against the code. She had to keep herself from such thoughts, no matter how much her heart wished. It would only end up ruining them both.

Just as Marinette reached solid ground, she fell to her knees, with a shout of pain. It was sudden, but it hurt as if… as if the pain of thousands just rushed through her. She tried to regain her breathing, but the pain felt almost like it was too much, shattering her from inside out. Her mind was screaming at her to reach for the Force, but it wasn’t helping her. The Force didn’t feel like harmony anymore, it felt like chaos. And when Marinette thought she won’t be able to take all that pain anymore, everything stopped suddenly.

It was… silent. Silent and empty in the Force. Marinette’s heart started beating faster again and a feeling of dread set over her. Something was terribly wrong. Instinctively, she closed her eyes and tried to reach for her master, Tikki. And to her horror, she could feel nothing. She knew she was in the Outer Rim while her Master was on Coruscant, but this didn’t make any sense. She could always reach for her, even if the distance was considerable, she could still feel Tikki’s signature in the Force. But now… there was nothing. Marinette knew she shouldn't panic, but she still did. She trie to feel Grand Master Fu’s presence, but again, empty. She clenched her fist and frowned, searching for something, anything that belonged to other Jedi but it was unsuccessful. A wave of dread washed over her.

No. No, no, no, this couldn’t be happening. She refused to believe they were all gone, it just couldn't.

_Marinette!_

She was almost knocked off her feet again when a storm of conflicted and chaotic emotions came over her. Of course! Of course, he was still here. Marinette reached through their bond, almost desperate to feel something, anything besides that deafening, cold silence. 

Instinctively, Marinette took off running. She needed to reach him. He was close, she could feel it, but she needed to see him, touch him, make sure he was alive and well and…

“Marinette!”

This time it wasn’t through the Force that she heard it. Before she could even see him properly, Adrien crashed onto her. Marinette was pretty sure they would have both ended up on the ground if his arms wouldn't have wrapped around her and pulled her in a tight hug, keeping both of them grounded. She clung to him, almost desperately, just wanting to make sure he was indeed here, his Force signature as strong as always and… alive. He was alive.

“Marinette, Marinette, Princess, Mari… “ he was out of breath, hugging her tightly and hiding his face in her hair. “I was so afraid, I… I… gone, they are gone and for a moment, I thought you… you… “

“I am here,” she reassured him, running her hands through his hair. “I… I am so happy you are still with me, Adrien… I… I don’t know what I would have done if you… “

They were losing themselves, their emotions and the Force felt almost unstable around them. Marinette was the first one to try to somehow get a hold of herself, despite the pain, loss, fear and confusion she felt.

“Adrien, “ she called softly, but still refused to let him go. “ Adrien, we need to… we need to…there is no emotion, there is peace.” she recited even though in that moment it felt like a lie. No, no, she must believe. She had to.

“There is no ignorance,” Adrien continued, still not letting her go. “There is knowledge.”

“There is no passion,” Marinette gripped onto him as if he was her lifeline. “There is serenity..”

“There is no chaos,” Adrien’s voice became steadier, his breathing more controlled. “There is harmony.”

They let go of each other slowly, just enough to but a little bit of distance between them.

“There is no death,” they recited together, leaning their foreheads against each other. “There is the Force.”

\-----------------------------------

Marinette looked onto the fire, trying to keep her emotions under control. She already had an outburst earlier when they went to the spaceport only to find out that the Jedi are traitors to the Republic, which from now on was the Empire. She broke a branch in annoyance an threw it in the fire. What a bunch of Bantha shit.

_You have to much fire in you, my young Padawan. You need to control it better, or it could be your downfall._

Tikki’s teachings came back to her, but it only made it worse. Her Master was gone. The Order, gone. And the Republic, their freedom, might have as well never existed. Marinette felt hot tears run down her cheeks. Damn it, what was crying good for? It brought no one back.

Marinette didn’t even realize she had her eyes closed until she felt a gentle touch on her cheek. Adrien was smiling sadly at her, whipping her tears away with her thumb, not caring about his own. Marinette felt the fire inside her dimming. She tried to give him a smile. it was honest, even if it was sorrowful. There was the who was counting any more reason why she loved having Adrien close to her. They had always managed to soothe each other’s furry.

Marinette grabbed his hand, squeezing it in reassurance. They didn’t need words for this, not when they had been connected for such a long time. Adrien nodded and sat back next to her, their shoulders brushing against each other.

“Maybe it is just an elaborated scheme for our Jedi Trials.” Marinette sugged hanging on whatever excuse she could come up with for this situation.

Adrien looked at her with an amused look. “You know my master, Plagg, he used to be over dramatic and extra.” there was a fondness in his tone. “But not even he would be able to pull such a plan. We are alone.”

Marinette clenched her jaw. “We can’t be the sole survivors, Adrien. We can’t. There had been hundreds of Jedi, not all of them on Coruscant. Some of them are still alive, they have to! Grand Master Fu couldn’t have been killed so easily, could he?”

He looked at her sadly and grabbed her hands, pulling her closer. “Marinette, I know but, I can’t feel them in the Force. I can’t feel anyone or anything, besides you, silence and coldness.” 

“Maybe… maybe… “

Maybe what, she questioned herself bitterly. Maybe the Force is broken? Yeah, sure.

“We have rations for a couple more days.” she stated dejectedly, looking at untouched food in the field kit next to them. “We have to move,” she said suddenly jumping to her feet. “We can’t stay here forever, we need to get somewhere that is still safe for us and we also need a change of clothes and…why are you looking at me like that?

Adrien had a very silly expression on his face. He gave her a dopey smile while his chin was resting in his palms. He sighed, standing up. “It is just so… you. One moment you are grieving and the next you are planning our escape and what we should do to keep ourselves concealed.”

Marinette crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow. She had always been a little bit of a strategist. Or a little bit more, according to her master. She was still tormented and heartbroken, but she couldn’t keep mourning forever. They needed to get a hold of themselves and see what they can do to fight this regime. They might be the last ones, but she didn’t care. If…

“If we go down, we raise hell on the way” Adrien grinned as her. “Wasn’t that the motto of any mission we were put in together?”

“To my master’s exasperation and your master’s amusement.” Marinette reminded him.

At least they got that. They got each other and Marinette felt a warmth spreading in her chest at the thought. Because if there was someone with whom she believed she could fight against the Empire and the sith and bring their downfall that someone was Adrien. She felt a little bit of hope blooming in her heart.

“Princess?” Marinette glanced up to see Adrien giving her one of those looks she had never really been able to place. Or she didn’t want to… “Can I do something stupid?”

“Jump out of a ship midflight in the traffic on Coruscant kind of stupid or fight a rathtar alone without your lightsaber kind of stupid?” Marinette raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the way her heart began to beat faster.

“It seems like all the rules we had ever known exist no more, so for the love of everything, give me permission to kiss you kind of stupid.” his tone was joking, but Marinette knew his heart was about to jump out of his chest, she could feel it.

Years after years, Marinette tried to deny that they developed affections for each other. It was against the code and it could lead them to the Dark Side. It reached the point where they were perfectly aware the love they held for each other was more than platonic, but they both refused to act on it. It was almost painful sometimes, the need to be close to the other, closer than allowed, but they had to control themselves. But now? The galaxy already went to hell, it wasn’t like a kiss between two padawans could condemn it any further.

“Permission granted.”

Warmth. That’s what Marinette felt when Adrien’s lips covered hers. A pleasant wave of comforting warmth rushing through her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, craving his touch and presence. It was affecting them somehow, she could feel the Force pulsing around them, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. What she cared about was that she felt… safe. There was something in the kiss, almost a wordless promise to protect each other.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavily, their eyes locked. There was no need for words, not even communication through their bond. It was something they knew for years now. The galaxy could burn, but they will be there for each other. They got each other’s back. And for the first time in what seemed the darkest hours of her life, Marinette dared to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, but I have a whole story idea developed for this AU. Shame that I don't have time to write it. But, if you guys want, I can turn it into a collection with more oneshots set in this AU if you want.


End file.
